


性瘾者

by HATDGR



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ramsay Bolton, M/M, all剥, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 拉姆斯是病人，席恩是这家精神病院的护工，琼恩是新入职的主治医生。





	1. Chapter 1

“你叫什么名字？”

“你不识字吗，医生？病例上都写着呢。”

“我知道，但我希望你亲自告诉我。”

坐在沙发上的黑发男人短暂地移开目光，脸上的笑容消失了片刻。

“我叫拉姆斯。”他没提自己的姓氏。琼恩没再追问。

“拉姆斯，你知道自己为什么在这里吗？”

“我知道，医生。”拉姆斯的眼睛睁得大大的，鼻翼煽动着，“因为我病了。他们说我是个疯子。”

——

拉姆斯起初只能听见墙上挂钟的滴答声，药物开始起作用，让他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，意识像漂浮在一层泡沫海绵上。当他快睡着的时候，门外走廊里适时地响起了脚步声，伴随而来的是铁棍划过墙壁的声响。

他认得那声音，席恩喜欢在走路的时候用电棍敲打墙壁，病房里的病人开始苏醒，有几个蜷缩着发出哭声，这声音起初还有点意思，但迅速便让拉姆斯感到厌烦了。如果他能下床去，定会用沾着尿液的床单堵住那个大嗓门的嘴，然而他两只手都被拘束带紧缚在身前，拉姆斯想自己现在看起来估计像个木乃伊，只不过没人用绷带把他的脑袋也缠上。

他侧躺着，很快便感到身后一阵凉意，房间的门被打开了，席恩的脚步声在他身后停下来。

“你还醒着吗，拉姆斯·雪诺？”

拉姆斯不喜欢听别人这样叫他，于是他不回答，席恩等了一会儿便难以置信地笑着说：“难道你还想吃电棍吗？”他把拉姆斯拽过来，让他面朝下趴在床上，床单闷着拉姆斯的脸，他侧过头把鼻子露出来，刚好用余光看到护工先生解开裤子拉链的情景。

“今天也要特殊治疗吗，先生？”他闷声笑着，身体上很快多了一份重量，席恩跨坐在他的屁股上，用一只手摁着他的后颈。“不长记性的小骚货。我以前是怎么说的？”

“只有你提问时我才能回答。”

“那就闭上你的嘴，给我安静点儿。”男人边说边扒下拉姆斯的裤子。拉姆斯穿着医院统一发放的病号服，宽松的裤子本就堪堪挂在胯骨上，扯下来用不到什么力气。他没穿内裤，倒不是说有哪个病人被允许穿——燥热的空气贴上他赤裸的屁股，席恩的阴茎很大，此时半硬着，龟头却还是能抵上他的屁眼。拉姆斯闭上眼，兴奋感在小腹中徘徊不散，他知道被那大家伙操是什么滋味，老天，他打赌没人比自己更清楚了。但席恩做这事儿的时候不喜欢他讲话，所以拉姆斯难得保持了安静，希望对方能快点进入自己。

“你的肛门又肿了。”席恩分开手中的臀瓣，皱着眉用拇指碾压那圈红肿的肌肉，青年立刻难耐地小声呻吟起来，翻腾着身子试图向上顶。“你又自己用手指去抠了，是不是？”

一根手指探进他的身体，刮挠着他的肠子，拉姆斯发出满足的叹息，然而随后落在屁股上的巴掌又让他全身紧绷起来。“回答问题。”

“对......对。”拉姆斯立刻答道，体内的手指如愿又加进一根，席恩今天准备的润滑液是草莓味的，浓稠的软膏在体温下迅速融化开，甜丝丝的味道让拉姆斯的口中分泌起唾液。他好想吃草莓。他几乎不记得草莓是什么味道了。

“你真是个欲求不满的婊子。”席恩听上去并不是很生气，他耐心地为拉姆斯做扩张，把又紧又红的屁眼慢慢打开。想必席恩对不少女孩做过这个（或是男孩，拉姆斯不确定他是否和自己以外的男性做过），他一边变换着手指的动作一边揉捏拉姆斯的屁股，让肠道的摩擦更强烈，拉姆斯希望自己的手能被放开，如果他能环着席恩的胳膊就好了，这样他能更好地欣赏对方痴迷的眼神。

然而席恩似乎不这么想。他从不在操着拉姆斯时让他面对着自己，因此拉姆斯只能由对方的呻吟联想那张脸高潮时的表情。简陋的扩张很快便结束了，席恩套弄两下自己的阴茎，一边抹润滑一边让自己完全硬起来，之后就扶着拉姆斯的胯骨摆正位置，将电棍粗细的巨物塞入他准备好的屁眼中。

一开始是像要把他撕成两半的疼，无论做过多少次，拉姆斯的后穴对于席恩来说还是太紧，何况他还被绑着，无法调整姿势，只能忍受下身被拨火棍捅穿一样的痛楚。然而席恩很快就能找到他的前列腺，还好心地抚弄他的性器，如此这般拉姆斯就硬了起来，后穴的钝痛都转化成瘙痒感，让他情不自禁地迎合对方的动作，将大家伙吞得更深。

他们的第一次可没有现在这样愉快。那天晚上席恩用一条脏兮兮的布塞住他的嘴，只用干涩的手指捅了两下便开始操他，那之后整整三天拉姆斯的裤子上都蹭着血，但护工先生威胁他如果把这事说出去就用电棍捅他的屁股，因此拉姆斯便告诉主治医生是自己在床栏上自慰时捅伤了肠子，为此还被禁闭了两天。从那以后他的床栏杆都被海绵包裹起来，但席恩也学会了使用润滑剂，因此拉姆斯便也没必要再编出荒唐的故事来搪塞医生。

“告诉我，雪诺，你喜欢被操屁眼吗？”席恩开始找到规律，每次都顶上他的敏感点，快感让拉姆斯的意识清醒了些，他们两个在黑暗中耸动着，仿佛百岁老人口中两颗摇摇欲坠的牙齿。“我喜欢，我喜欢。”他急促的回答显然很取悦护工先生，因为那双手抓得更紧了，在他的屁股和大腿上留下深浅不一的印痕。拉姆斯张着嘴，口水弄湿了脸颊下压着的枕套，他有些难过，明天不会有人来为他更换床单，这滩水印会陪他度过接下来的好几个夜晚。

席恩玩弄着他的龟头，在他快射出来时忽然狠狠勒住根部，拉姆斯忍不住咒骂出声，便又被抽了几次屁股。他讨厌这个环节，护工先生总是将他的情欲撩拨到极限，却又始终不肯让他解脱自己。“告诉我你是谁？”男人的大手再次落在他的右臀，清脆的声响让拉姆斯都吃了一惊。他这才意识到对方身上有股若有若无的酒味。席恩喝醉了，通常这个时候他都像个蛮不讲理的小屁孩。

“我是你的病人。”拉姆斯说，不出所料又得了一巴掌。席恩狠狠操着他的洞，将一根手指蹭着阴茎的边缘挤入满当当的肠道中，快感逐渐消失殆尽，被过度撑开的危机让拉姆斯出了一身冷汗。

“我是拉姆斯·雪诺。”那根手指更加深入，另一根也摸上交合的边缘——席恩把两根拇指都插进拉姆斯的后庭，将被干成深红色的肉壁拉扯外翻。拉姆斯终于挣扎起来，不知羞耻的呻吟变成了痛呼。

“......我是你的婊子！”他终于喊出了席恩想听的话，后者抽出手指，接着是阴茎，撸动着将稀薄的精液射在拉姆斯的屁股上。护工先生一向是这么做的，拉姆斯知道他是嫌内射后给自己清理麻烦，不过至少对方没把那恶心的玩意儿抹在他脸上，为此拉姆斯已经很庆幸了。席恩爬下床，把拉姆斯的裤子也提好，最后捏了捏他的脸。拉姆斯有些恼怒地别过头，对方因他不情愿的举动笑了起来。

“你可真是奇怪，能心甘情愿地让人干你的屁股，却不愿意让人碰你的脸。”他用纸巾擦拭自己的性器，然后把它塞回裤子里，“明天我会出去一趟，你有没有什么想要的东西？”

拉姆斯沉默了一会儿，那个大嗓门的哭声仍不肯停歇地回荡在走廊里。“我想吃草莓。”在护工离开房间前，他费力地侧过身子，舔了舔干巴巴的嘴唇。等房门关上后，他就着刚被干过的余韵，在床单上磨蹭着身体，想象那根东西仍然深深埋在他的体内。之后拉姆斯射了出来，心满意足地翻了个身，也没去管裤子里黏湿的一片，就这样睡了过去。

——

琼恩从没遇到过这样的病人。他放下手中的档案，与沙发上的男人四目相对——拉姆斯·雪诺安静地坐在沙发里，瘦小的身型让他看起来比实际年龄要小，一头浓密的黑发下是张苍白的脸，虽然挂着笑容，但总让人觉得不好相处。他之前刚刚关过禁闭，两只手放在膝盖上，上面仍有绑缚的痕迹。

虽说青年尽力表现得温顺又友善，但琼恩还是很快看出了端倪。拉姆斯的目光一直都锁定在他的脸上，他很少眨眼，似乎是在笑容之下克制着某种兴奋不已的神情。琼恩注意到对方会在自己提起“雪诺”这个字眼时抿起嘴，他大抵十分不喜欢自己的私生子身份。

“从今天起我会担任你的主治医生。”他先前便做过充足的功课，眼前看似单纯的青年实际上拥有很高的智商与相当敏锐的观察力，他看上去情绪稳定，但从前一任医师的记录上看，对方几乎会在任何时候显露狂躁的症状，他的行为和想法都很难被参透。“我叫琼恩·雪诺，你可以叫我琼恩。我会尽力帮助你，让你早日回到正常社会中去。”

“回到正常社会？”拉姆斯重复他的话，不知是在讽刺还是在表达惊喜，又或是两者兼备。“真感谢你，琼恩医生。我一定会尽力配合治疗。”

琼恩点点头，也微笑起来。这时拉姆斯的视线忽然脱离了他，落在了办公桌上的小碟子里。“我能吃一块吗？”他试探着问道。琼恩从碟子里五颜六色的糖果中拿出一块来，拉姆斯立刻伸出手接过糖，拨开糖纸塞进嘴里。他像个孩子般开心地咧开嘴，眼睛好看地弯起，让琼恩想起了自己家年幼的弟弟。他一时间很难将眼前的人与记录中的精神病人联系在一起。

“能给我讲讲你的家人吗？”他观察着男人表情的变化，发现对方并没有太大的情绪波动。“当然，你想听些什么？”

“不如先讲讲你的母亲。”琼恩决定从最轻松的入手。拉姆斯有点惊讶地挑起眉。“真的？通常你们都会先让我讲讲多米尼克。”他抬起腿，脚踩着沙发的边缘，琼恩注意到他的裤子上有一点不明的脏污，“好吧，故事是这样开始的......”


	2. Chapter 2

席恩算不上是个守信的人。事实上，如果你去询问那些与他交往过的女孩，她们的第一句话往往是：“那个不要脸的骗子！”在成为这家精神病院的护工之前，他换过好几份工作，但工资总令人不满意。席恩没什么吃苦耐劳的本领，他最大的希望就是天上能掉馅饼。

没想到他的梦想成真了。当那个面皮松弛的老男人把扎成捆的钞票推倒他面前时，席恩有一瞬间还以为自己面临着要被包养的危机。然而对方提出的要求却怪异得很。

“拉姆斯·雪诺？我好像有点印象。”席恩依稀记得拉姆斯是个白净的黑头发年轻人，在活动时间时喜欢霸占国际象棋的桌子，不过比起下棋他更喜欢用沉甸甸的棋子砸其他病人的头。被送进禁闭室时，他的反应与其他歇斯底里的病人不同，拉姆斯一直很安静，因此在席恩印象中不是什么太麻烦的角色。

“我希望你能对他进行特别照顾，葛雷乔伊先生。”男人的声音令人有种滑过丝绸的愉悦感，他看上去很有教养，像个老派的绅士那样穿着整齐且价值不菲的马甲和外套。

“您指的特别照顾是？”席恩见过这种亲属，有钱又有权势，可以让自己住院的孩子受到更好的对待。不过看着这么多的钱，席恩有些担心对方是指让他放拉姆斯逃走——这种要求不是没有出现过，毕竟他工作的医院关押了许多待审讯的犯人。然而席恩可做不来这种要命的活儿。

“你要负责对他进行性骚扰，包括鸡奸。”席恩没想到面前的英国绅士竟面不改色地说出这番话来，“你要足够粗暴，让他尝到痛苦的滋味。”

他不明白到底是谁疯了——这老家伙比他儿子要不可理喻得多！也许是看出了他的震惊，男人平静地将那叠钱收了回来，“如果你觉得不妥，我也不会强迫你。”眼看着煮熟的鸭子就要飞掉，席恩慌了，连忙摁住了钞票的另一头。“没问题，我做。”他顿了顿，又忍不住问道，“能告诉我这样做的原因吗？”

男人的眼神甚是锋利，好像这么问是席恩不礼貌似的。“你不知道那野种为什么被关进精神病院吗，葛雷乔伊先生？”

——

拉姆斯出乎意料地很配合，他讲了许多幼年时的琐事，虽然思维有些飘忽不定，但逻辑还算清晰，与琼恩手中的资料也都衔接得上。这期间拉姆斯又吃了两块糖。他看上去比刚进门时放松了许多，脸上的戒备也消失了。

“拉姆斯，谈谈你的第一次性经历吧。”琼恩终于说到了重点，他抬起头平视青年的脸，后者的眼神向上飘去，似乎是陷入了回忆。

“我不确定你会喜欢这个，医生。”拉姆斯说，“之前听过的人大多觉得有些不可思议。”

“我是医生，没有喜不喜欢一说。”在琼恩的坚持下，拉姆斯终于不情愿地回答：“是和农场里的两条狗。”

琼恩知道拉姆斯小时候和妈妈住在农场，他的回答的确会让人吃惊，不仅仅是因为性对象的特殊，还因为拉姆斯的年龄——住在农场可是他十二岁以前的事了。

“那天我在谷仓里玩，我记不得是在玩什么......大概是捉迷藏。我躲在一个装满水的木桶后面，那两条狗忽然之间便出现了。”

“你还记得它们的样子吗？”

“两只黑色的惠比特犬，他们都是捕猎高手。”拉姆斯眨眨眼，“或许他们以为我是新来的小狗，一直都跟着我。后来我便走到谷仓的角落去小便......其中一条猎犬就用舌头舔我的屁股。”

“你那时是怎么想的？”

“我觉得它们想操我。”拉姆斯毫不犹豫地回答。他把腿圈得更紧了，琼恩终于看清了他裤子上的那个污渍——是一点干涸发褐的血。“我害怕被吃掉，所以只好趴下来，让狗把鸡巴塞到我的屁股里去。”

“你有什么感受？”

“......那很疼。”拉姆斯垂下目光，似乎开始有些不耐烦了。“我能离开了吗？我在这儿坐了太久了。”

“你坐下时会感觉疼吗？”琼恩突然发问，青年像个被当场抓包的小偷般瞪大了眼，琼恩几乎能猜到对方正在想什么。他知道拉姆斯裤子上的血绝不是因为腿上有什么伤口，前任医生记录过青年的过度自慰行为，有时候还会发展成自虐。“你又用手指去捅下体了，对吗？”

拉姆斯沉默地看了他一会儿，见他不说话，便问道：“你不检查吗？然后把我关到禁闭室去？对，我喜欢用手指插屁眼，所以呢？”

“你不会被送去紧闭。”琼恩合上本子，站起来为他的病人打开了房间的门，“我建议你晚上侧躺，这样伤口会愈合得快一些。”

——

席恩真的给他带了一盒草莓，他有提前把草莓清洗过，装在一个与他极不相符的蓝色餐盒里。拉姆斯夜里终于不再被拘束带五花大绑，他盘着腿坐在床上，一颗接一颗地将草莓送进嘴里，红色的汁水沾在他的下巴和手指上，拉姆斯却不以为意地眯着眼，似乎为久违的甜美感到满足不已。

“你这两天没再惹事？”席恩莫名想吻青年红色的嘴唇，对方水果的样子让他的性欲不合时宜地高涨起来。然而他又怕自己会打破这种难得的宁静，于是便随便找了个话题分散注意力。拉姆斯瞥了他一眼，又低头在盒子里挑选最好看的草莓，“不，是新来的主治医生。他觉得我应该有更多自由行动的权利。”

“新来的医生？那个琼恩•雪诺？”席恩不由得皱起眉，他只在走廊里碰见过琼恩医生一次，比起之前的那个美女医生，他看上去实在太不亮眼了。

“对，他很有趣。”拉姆斯咬了口草莓，接着舔了舔被沾湿的指尖，“我喜欢他。”

席恩的第一反应是有些嫉妒，他后怕起来，不知道自己是怎么了。他回想起两个月以前，他第一次执行男人交给自己的“任务”时，对拉姆斯只是有些好奇。那天拉姆斯安静地躺在床上，被约束带绑得牢牢的，在听到开门的响动后便睁开一双明亮的眼睛端详他。席恩是有些许不忍的，但他已经收了价值不菲的贿赂，男人也警告过他不要试图耍小心思。于是他二话不说便上前制住青年，用准备好的毛巾塞住他的嘴。

拉姆斯的眼中没有恐惧，更多的是困惑。他挣扎了几下，在确认自己无法逃避后才变得愤怒，胸膛剧烈起伏着，席恩知道如果他的嘴没被堵上此刻早就喷出一大堆污言秽语了。他骑上对方的身体，轻松扒下了病人宽松的裤子，解开自己的拉链时却费了不少力气。

或许是因为紧张与愧疚，他花了很长时间才让自己硬起来，但拉姆斯的屁股的确不错，他本以为自己在面对男性时会彻底失去欲望，然而那浑圆挺俏的弧形在模糊的月光下覆盖着一层淡淡的银白光晕，在他的触碰揉捏下变形，比女人还细腻的触感让席恩的欲火逐渐燃起。他没什么肛交的经验，用手指简单扩张后便硬插入进去，拉姆斯隔着毛巾难受地呜咽，血很快便裹挟着体液涌出，为席恩的进入打开一条黏腻畅快的通道。

不得不承认，席恩有点喜欢这个，不仅仅是喜欢青年的身体，更喜欢那种凌驾于他人之上的快感。他过去总是被欺压瞧不起，即便是在家中也是如此，而现在他的病号像只被折了翅膀的禽类任人宰割，只能扑腾着发出呜呜的响声，这给予了他极大的满足感。

后来拉姆斯的伤花了些时日才愈合，他还要负责每天给对方上药。于是第二次席恩带了一小罐润滑膏，以防止对方脆弱的小屁股再不停流血。那天拉姆斯仍然挣扎得很剧烈，之后的第三次，第四次也是如此。第五次时，席恩学会了去顶男孩体内的前列腺，这次拉姆斯尝到了些甜头，最后竟也泄了出来，让席恩都吃了一惊。

渐渐的，拉姆斯不再抗拒，甚至欢迎起他的造访来。在他的再三保证下，席恩终于不用毛巾堵住他的嘴，让他能够好好呼吸。男人仍然会定期付给席恩一些钱，但席恩逐渐忽略了协议中“粗暴”的那部分，他和拉姆斯之间形成了一种诡异又暧昧的关系，随之而来的是在席恩心里愈发强烈的愧疚感。为了弥补，他有时候会答应对方一些奇怪的要求，譬如偷偷给他带各种食物。他不再交女朋友，跑工作更加勤快，周围的人都觉得他与之前的席恩·葛雷乔伊判若两人。

席恩自己心里也是困惑不已。他不知不觉对拉姆斯生出了异样的喜爱之情，有时他想去亲吻对方薄薄的嘴唇，像真正的情侣那样与他身体交缠，而不是对着一大堆可笑的拘束带。

今天似乎正是这样一个好机会，然而拉姆斯却兴致勃勃地谈起了那个新来的医生，不禁让席恩有些失望。

“他看上去有些蠢，也很可爱。”拉姆斯评价道，“他在办公桌上放了很多糖，我小时候经常吃的那种。”说着，他从裤兜里拿出几张糖纸给席恩看，皱皱巴巴的表皮反射出五彩斑斓的光。

“你喜欢吃这种糖？”席恩希望关于琼恩的话题到此为止，他推倒拉姆斯，后者惬意地躺进床铺里，看着他像八爪鱼那般缠上来。“我下次可以给你带一包，如果你乖乖听话的话。”

他喜欢拉姆斯的眼睛。拉姆斯望着他时，目光中似乎有些不同寻常的东西。

“当然，我一直是个乖孩子。”他笑着回答。


	3. Chapter 3

投影切换的咔咔声与拉姆斯的呕吐声搅拌在一起。他端着桶，几乎要把头伸进桶里去，胆汁的苦涩将口腔中所有的味道都冲洗取代。琼恩医生沉默得像道影子，但拉姆斯知道对方并未离开。

针头刺破手背，冰凉的液体顺着细管源源不断流进体内，药物作用让他胃里翻江倒海，整条食道都因呕吐火辣辣地疼。拉姆斯抬起头，从湿漉漉的头发间瞥见映在墙上的大幅照片。肉色占据了大部分视线，让他的腹部反射性地再次抽紧。

“今天就到这里吧。”男人终于从暗处走出，拉起他的手取出针头。他挡在投影与墙壁间，画面中的赤裸肉体打在他的白制服上，拉姆斯感到一种莫名的兴奋感穿过他的四肢百骸冲向下体。

“你还好吗，拉姆斯？”琼恩蹲下与他平视，将短暂而隐秘的幻想打破。当然不好，你这蠢货。他说不出话来，冷汗把衣服浸透了。医生用温暖干燥的手指掐着他的下巴，给他喂了一粒药。“今天你做得很不错。现在好好睡一觉吧。”

药片裹着一层糖衣，味道就像医生办公室里的那碟糖果。紧接着他便坠入安稳的黑暗，酸痛的肌肉都松弛下来，一朵云从身后稳稳接住了他。琼恩·雪诺的面庞好似也包裹着糖衣，只剩黑色的眼睛充满担忧。

——

病房里一年四季都阴冷无比，比起添置制暖设备院方更希望将钱花在别处。拉姆斯看上去倒对严寒不太敏感，他本人就时常冰冷得像冷血动物，惨白的肤色让席恩怀疑对方的脸皮底下有没有血管流动。

正式接受卢斯·波顿交付的任务后，席恩特地溜进档案库查阅了拉姆斯的入院记录，谁能想到那个看上去拒人千里的青年竟是个性瘾者，还有轻微的反社会倾向。根据档案中的记录，拉姆斯曾强暴他同父异母的哥哥，并迫使其食用过量药物。但随着他们对彼此愈发了解，这似乎变得合情合理了。席恩常常望着那双眼睛联想起被拴住的猛兽，若是没了束缚便会立刻向他扑来。

他到病房时拉姆斯正在睡觉，最近一周都是如此，每次拉姆斯从医生的办公室回来都会睡上很久。席恩没有弄醒青年，而是将换洗衣物放在床尾——琼恩•雪诺给他的病人很大程度上的自由，这让拉姆斯不必再成天与拘束带为伍，等他醒了会自己换上的。

有趣的是，有时拉姆斯并不喜欢换上新衣服，而是宁愿穿那条沾着血渍和精液的裤子。席恩无法理解这种恶趣味，就好像他想向所有人展示自己被好好操过似的，但另一方面，他又有种莫名的自豪感，就好像用尿标记境地的狗儿沾沾自喜。

青年睡着的样子比醒着时更喜人，他的眼珠在眼皮底下快速移动，眉头微微皱起，似乎做了个噩梦。席恩希望自己不是噩梦中的一部分。他蹲下身，用胳膊撑起拉姆斯的一边身子，抓住两条细瘦的腿，将他从床上抱起来。男孩的身子比他想得沉重许多，他明明看上去那么轻！

他把拉姆斯安放在隔壁的空床，接着动手换掉旧床单和被套，将上面留下的激情痕迹也一并抹去。没人知道他们两人的关系，拉姆斯的爱人身份仅限于这间狭窄的病房里——席恩甚至不知道是否能将他称作自己的爱人。

他摸到一个鼓鼓的东西，掀开床垫后在下面找到了一包糖果。席恩有些意外，不是意外这糖果的来源——是他之前带给拉姆斯的。他意外的是对方竟将它藏在床底，里面的糖果还有大半，看上去没怎么动过。

他在珍藏这包糖果吗？席恩小心翼翼地将它塞回原来的地方，心情却激动得像个发现秘密的孩子。

或许男孩的内心比他冰冷的外表更热情。在离他不到一尺的地方，拉姆斯仍沉睡着，眼皮不再抖动，整张脸也放松下来。直到席恩重新将他安顿好，为他掖上被子，他都没有再发出任何声响。于是他没看见护工脸上那副爱慕的神情，席恩抱着脏被套离开后，房间中又变得寂静又冰冷，仿佛没有活物驻足一般。

——

房间中很温暖。

多米尼克宽阔的背抵着他的胸口，拉姆斯能清楚感知到对方的胸膛中砰砰跳动的心。他懒洋洋地抬起一条腿夹住多米尼克的胯骨，故意用半硬的性器磨蹭起那条缝隙。

“停下，拉姆斯，不能再来了。”

“不能了？”他将男人翻过来骑在身下，握着几分钟前刚捣弄过他的大家伙，试图让它再硬起来。多米尼克被拉姆斯不可理喻的态度逗笑了，他把弟弟从身上推下去，后者又立刻像八爪鱼一样凑过来抱住他，说什么也不让他下床。

“放我下去，我半小时后还有会......”

“你真是个无趣的家伙。”拉姆斯终于冷着脸放开他，好似突然变了个人。房间中欢愉的气氛顿时结了冰，多米尼克在地上找到自己的裤子，而拉姆斯则坐起身，从床头的罐子里抓了颗硬糖塞进嘴里。他喜欢吃糖，所以多米尼克特意在家中的每个房间都放了糖罐。有时候他们会用糖果做些更难以启齿的事，拉姆斯喜欢将融化的糖抹在身上，让自己尝起来甜甜的，多米尼克对此并不反感。

他穿好衣服，凑过去亲吻弟弟，后者拽着他的衣领，像个刚学会接吻的青少年啃咬他的嘴唇——这话说得不对，多米尼克几乎忘了弟弟本就年轻，男孩与其年龄不相称的话语和态度时常让他忽视这点。

“等我回来。”

“这是个命令？”拉姆斯开起玩笑，嘴里含着糖果让他的话含糊不清，“你希望我保持这样等你回家吗？光着身子，屁股里盛满你的种子......”

“你知道我不是这个意思，我......”多米尼克知道这个小坏蛋无非想把他骗回床上，再把那不知魇足的屁股填满，可他没有时间继续配合拉姆斯的游戏。男孩的失望溢于言表，他用下一个吻堵住多米尼克的话，灵活的舌头攻城略地，将糖果推进年长者的嘴里。糖果来不及他反应便滑入喉咙，多米尼克被甜丝丝的口水呛到，咳嗽着流出眼泪来，透过泪光正瞥见拉姆斯恶劣的笑脸。

拉姆斯喜欢这种恶作剧——甜蜜中包裹着恶意，这似乎是他表达反抗的唯一方式。

“你知道我不喜欢吃这些东西。”多米尼克无奈地重新整好领带，有时候他觉得自己的纵容也是让拉姆斯如此肆无忌惮的原因之一，若是换成其他人，怕是对波顿家的长子这样挑衅的机会都没有。

“你该喜欢。”拉姆斯舔舔嘴唇，将最后一点甘甜卷进嘴里，“若是你喜欢我，就该接受我给予的一切。”

——

拉姆斯醒来时，身旁既没有医生也没有多米尼克。他浑浑噩噩地靠着床头的栏杆，试图靠铁皮的冰凉缓解不适。

该死的，就连那个废话连篇的葛雷乔伊也不在这里。

他感觉又冷又热，喉咙里像是着了火，手脚却是冰凉的。拉姆斯想下床去，但几次呕吐已经耗尽了他的力气，况且镇定剂的药效还未过去。他咂咂嘴，还能隐约想起梦中甜蜜的滋味。

现在多米尼克会在哪？他在做什么？

隔着铁窗，他仿佛身处另一个世界，过去都变得像梦境般不真实。他想起父亲冲进房间，看到他们两个赤身裸体纠缠在一起时的神情，再往前一点，当他第一次站在恐怖堡的大厅中......

再往前。

他被关在农场的谷仓里，被囚禁着，就像现在一样。但那时他还怀着一种幼稚的希望，因为当太阳落山以后，母亲就会打开大门带他回家。

他总认为，自己到底是不会被人遗忘的。


End file.
